wolf tales
by bluefluffypanda
Summary: Moving to new house, okay. But to a new country? That's another story. due to the request of her grandmother Tenten had to move to this new city, but its not all bad since she has a handsome hyuuga flirting with her and saying there destined for each other. but whats this about wolves?
1. Chapter 1:

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"There won't be peace, it will never come unless we put forth an effort to make it happen!" the young prince shouted to the room of men. They were the hyuuga elders, regal men of age and wisdom. A bunch of old bags in his opinion.

"Peace!" one shouted. "They kill us for no reason! How do you make peace with monsters?"

"There not monsters!" he retorted glaring at the man. "There more afraid of us than we are of them."

"You're only saying that because you're supposedly in love with one of them." Another said.

"No I'm-"

"His father would have never done something like this," one interrupted. "But gentlemen let's look at this rationally."

He did not think one of these old geezers would actually try to listen to reason. "What are you saying?" one questioned looking mad.

"Young boys such as him have needs and we cannot blame him for acting on his desires. He saw a beautiful girl and he couldn't help himself. It's that simple gentlemen he just needed someone to warm his sheets, am I correct young prince?"

Warm his sheets? What do they take him for? A horny teenager? He is twenty-two and pass the required year for marriage just to focus on his studies to become a good king.

"_I've had enough"_ he thought walking out of the room.

...-...

King Iruyu was furious. He didn't agree with his daughters pick for a spouse and his people wouldn't either, but he loves his daughter and she is a smart young lady. If she made a decision like this then she must of thought about it long and hard. He loved his daughter and he cared about her happiness. Against his best judgment he decided to try to make peace with those beasts, but they ruined everything.

His daughter! His beautiful daughter is gone. They killed her! He had to hear his wife scream in agony at the lost of their daughter. There little girl is gone. The little girl he tucked in to bed every night the light of his world is gone. Those beasts are going to pay!

"Father?" he heard his son call.

"Yes?"

His son looked at the floor then reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. His daughter's necklace. He reached out and grabbed it gentle. He held it in his palm and looked at it deeply, the memories of his daughter coming to him.

He's been in wars and come back victorious. He has scares on sixty percent of his body. He is tall and buff. People feared him, but at that moment he caved in. he sunk to his knees and clutched the necklace in his fist, and sobbed.

"THEY WILL PAY!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2:

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Tenten closed the book and put it in the bag. It might just be an old story book, but she didn't care shed take as much stuff to remind her of this house. Digging deeper into the old chest she felt cold metal. Picking it up and holding it up to the light she found it to be a necklace. The necklace wasn't big; it was a small circular golden stone with a silver dragon wrapped around it.

She put it around her neck and shivered from the coldness. It felt weird to have this necklace on her. She's not the type of person that normally wears jewelry but it was pretty and she didn't have a lot of pretty stuff.

After looking through the chest awhile she gave up and went further into the dark dusty attic with a flashlight in hand shining the light on every item. She found another chest but this one was bigger. It reached to her hip and was cream with white designs all over it. She put her bag down and placed the flashlight in her mouth. Getting on her knees she opened the chest and the hinges creaked.

Looking inside she found silver and gold figurines, rusted weapons, and what she assumed was pieces of armor.

"Jackpot" she said. Reaching in the chest she grabbed a silver figure of a wolf howling and put it in her bag. Reaching deeper into the box she felt a sharp pain and pulled back muttering a small ouch. She examined her finger and saw a small cut with crimson blood pouring out. She toke the flashlight out of her mouth and sucked her figure.

"_What was that?"_ she thought. Taking her finger out of her mouth and putting the flashlight back in. she started to pull the armors, figurines, and weapons out one by one. Looking in she saw a silver dagger with wolf engravings.

"Awesome!" Tenten exclaimed putting the dagger in her bag. While stuffing the stuff in the chest she wondered why they had all these wolf stuff. Shrugging it off as just a fetish one of her ancestors must have had, she started back to the attic door.

...-...

"Good morning, Tenten your grandmother has requested your presence at breakfast. She would like to talk to you before you go" a maid said.

"Thank you, Could you go to my room grab the box in there and bring it down for me please? It's not heavy I promise."

"Of course."

Walking down the familiar hallways of the mansion she reflected on all the memories she's had here. She remembered getting a nose bleed at seven when she ran into the wall. She got rug burns on her knees from pretending to play a guitar at ten. Every inch of this house is probably smeared with her blood from all the rough playing she's done with her cousin.

She chuckled at the memories of fake wrestling with the boys. With a big sigh she walked into the dining room and saw her grandmother playing with a bowl of oatmeal at the head of the table.

"Morning , grandma" she said smiling. She walked up and hugged her grandmother.

"_Act happy, act happy"_ she chanted in her head. She loved her grandma and if she wanted her to go to another place then so be it.

" Tennie-chan, good morning! Sit down. Would you like something to eat?" her grandma beamed.

She sat to the right of her grandma and smiled. "Sure" she replied.

"Here" her grandma said dropping the bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

"Wha-"

"You said you wanted something to eat, and that's edible" her grandma replied.

"Ma'am are you trying to get rid of you your food again?"Asked the maid Tenten saw in the halls.

"No. I'm just full" her grandma replied. "What's the box for?"

"Tenten asked me to bring it down"

"I thought all of your stuff was already shipped." her grandmother said looking confused.

"I forgot that one" Tenten said taking the box from the girl and setting it down on the floor. "Thank you for getting this for me."

"No problem" the maid said and walked out.

"You forgot it?" her grandmother questioned.

"Yes it was under my bed and I just found it this morning, but that's not what's important. Why won't you eat your food grandma?"

"I already told you I'm full"

"It doesn't even look like you toke one bite."

"Everything isn't as it seems."

"I'll call the nurse if you don't eat it."

"I'm a grown woman I don't have to listen to that idiot."

"Then I'll just tell kyo he's been fired."

"You can't fire him, only I can."

"Not if I tell uncle."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"Fine" she said pouting. She grabbed the bowl and shoveled a spoon full to her mouth.

"You know your obsession with Kyo is weird. He's fifty years younger than you."

"An old lady has to get her entertainment somehow."

"I feel sorry for him. Having a perverted old hag staring at him must be uncomfortable."

"Respect your grandma" she said whacking Tenten's shin with her cane.

"Ouch! That hurt" Tenten exclaimed rubbing her shin.

"That's what you get for insulting me."

"It's true."

"Hush child you're annoying me."

Tenten pouted. Why did she have to have a perverted grandmother that likes to stare at gardeners.

"You know I heard commotion in the attic last night."

"Really?" Tenten said nervous. "Might have been rats or bats."

"We don't have bats."

"I wouldn't know I never been up there."

"I suppose." her grandma looked up at her. " Tenten tell me how do you feel about leaving?"

Tenten sighed and weighed her options. She could throw a tantrum and make her grandmother let her stay. She liked the outcome, but here grandmother wouldn't like that. She could say that she's happy she's going, but that would seem like she doesn't like it here.

"Honestly grandma I'm not happy about leaving but I'll be okay." She hoped that sounded convincing.

"Honey, I'm not making you leave for no reason. Our company is expanding and we need a pioneer to go to the land were expanding to, and since you're the next in line you're the obvious choice. I'm sorry baby, but we have to make sacrifices."

"I understand and I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I love you, Tenten."

"I love you too, grandma. I have to go finish packing my carry on."

"Alright, I'm sorry that you couldn't get a warm farewell from the whole family."

"It's fine, I wouldn't want them to leave there vacation early because of me."

"The car will be ready in an hour."

"Okay, I'll be down by then."

After she packed her carry on with things to entertain her she looked around her empty room. The only thing in there was her bed and dressers. Her sheets, clothes, lamps, shoes, trophies, and trinkets were all shipped to the new house she would be staying in.

With a sigh she got off the bed and walked out the door. The walk to the foyer felt longer than usual. Her legs felt like there were twenty pound weights on each.

When she reached her destination the whole staff that was on duty at the time stood in a line with her grandmother at the end. She hugged them all goodbye and walked out to the car.

"_I'm okay."_ She thought when the car pulled out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

The plane ride was the longest four hours of her life. The only bright side was there was no one sitting next to her. Other than that it was horrible. The only thing she could do was listen to her iPod touch and eat the snacks she had in her carry on. When the snacks were done she decided to play some games, but that didn't last long since the only games she had on there were temple run and fruit ninja. That got boring fast.

She was so happy to be off that plane. She didn't even care if she was in a new country any more. All she wanted now was food and TV. She actually couldn't wait to get to the house.

She grabbed her carry on and walked to the terminal.

"_Where are you Atsuko?"_ she thought looking around the terminal.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to face the person behind her, and found it to be a tall and serious looking man. He had short black hair and had pretty peach tinted skin. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black trousers. He was handsome in the dark and mysterious way.

"Can I help you?" she asked taking a step back. She was in a new country so she didn't know what people were capable of here.

"Are you miss Tenten Ama?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Yes" she said slowly. "Why?"

"I am Atsuko Iwate. I am your butler and will be escorting you to the house."

"Hello, atsuko nice to meet you" she held out her hand and he toke it in his lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, madam. Would you like me to carry your bags?"

"No, it's alright I got it."

"Very well then ,this way to the car" he walked to the left and she followed silently.

...-...

The house wasn't as big as her old one but she guessed it's adequate. Only three people would be living there. It was on a secluded street that was a two minute drive from town. The road cut off from asphalt to a white coble stone pathway that lead to a tall black iron bar gate. Atsuko typed something in the keypad on the left post. The gates opened and he started driving. The driveway was circular with a simple water fountain in the middle. The house was a cream three story faux chateau. There's bright green vines running up to the second floor windows. There was a chimney at the right side of the house with vines to the tip of the mouth.

When the car stopped and the engine cut off atsuko opened my door. I grabbed my bag and stepped out. I looked towards the maple French doors.

"Do you like your new home?"

"Yes it's beautiful."

"Then come in kimiko is waiting."

"Right." She followed him into the foyer and was met by a chubby woman in her mid thirties. She was short and had strawberry blonde hair.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed laughing. "It's good to finally meet you miss Tenten. I'm kimiko iwate and I am the house keeper."

"Hello" Tenten smiled. She liked kimiko she seemed like a fun person to be around. "Wait you said iwate, isn't that-"

"Yes" kimiko interrupted. "He's my husband!"

"But you're so happy" Tenten said in disbelief.

"I know he is so serious, but I love him! Come on I need you to pick out which room you want so you could start unpacking" kimiko grabbed Tenten and started dragging her upstairs.

"I thought my room was already done."

"No, I decided to let you pick what room you wanted to sleep in its only appropriate" she stopped pulling and turned to face me. "Unless you didn't want that."

"No, I want to pick my own room. Thank you for letting me picks."

"No problem sweetie" she pushed Tenten in front of her. "Now there are four available rooms. Go take a look."

The rooms all the rooms were big and open one even had a bath room but she didn't like them. They all just reminded her of her old room with new furniture.

"Are there any other rooms?"

"Im sorry sweetie, there aren't any other rooms besides the basement and the attic."

"Wait, where is the attic?"

"Why? Miss Tenten you aren't thinking of moving up there, are you?"

"Maybe."

"No, you are not living up there."

"But you said I could pick and I choose the attic."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

She just had to pick the attic. She couldn't pick any other room and now she's paying the price.

When Tenten saw the attic she was surprised. The attic was actually the third floor and it spread over the entire house, so it was a pretty big space. The thing that made it so great was the fact that there were a lot of triangular shaped walls that made it look interesting. There was absolutely nothing up there. It was just a bright and shiny attic.

The space wasn't the problem though. The fact that nothing was in there was the problem. There weren't any walls, or outlets, and there was no other source for lights besides the windows.

Atsuko said he could just call someone to take care of the wall, out let, and lighting problem, but it still left the problem of furniture. We couldn't take furniture from another room because my grandmother does not like any of her houses to have bare rooms. So it was decided that Kimiko would take me furniture shopping.

So now I'm at a furniture store. We've spent three hours looking at furniture and this makes the fourth store they've been to. Also, her feet were killing her! She just had to wear these sandals. The thing is she doesn't even like sandals.

"Can we go now kimiko?" Tenten whined.

"No, we are not going to stop until we find a bedroom."

"But my feet hurt!"

"Tenten are you five or fifteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Then stop whining!"

She stayed silent because there really wasn't much to say to that.

"I found it!" kimiko screamed grinning widely. "It's perfect for you!"

Tenten looked at the bedroom set. It was a simple white five piece bostwick bedroom set.

"What do you think?"

"Let's get it."

When they finally reached the car atsuko opened the door for Tenten and she was so happy to finally sit down. She pulled the painful sandals of her feet and gave a sigh of relief.

"Here you go." kimiko said from the front seat handing Tenten a pair of newly bought black flip-flops.

"Thank you so much" She exclaimed taking the flip-flops from her hands.

"Don't thank me, atsuko is the one who bought them."

"Thanks, atsuko" she said smiling at the stoic man.

"No, problem ma'am" he replied with his head straight forward.

"So are we going back to the house?" Tenten asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course not, we still have a lot of shopping to do." Kimiko said laughing.

"Seriously! What else do we have to shop for?"

"A lot actually. We need sheets, lamps, rugs and trinkets to decorate! This is so much fun!"

"_Why did I have to pick the attic!?"_ Tenten screamed in her head.

…-…

The next morning Tenten woke up to the sound of drills and hammers. She was really regretting her choice in bedrooms. Crawling out of the bed she grabbed her rob and walked out the room. To her surprise she saw two hefty men caring up a tub.

"Excuse me gentlemen" she said ducking under the basin.

When she got down the stairs she was met with more construction workers. This time they wear caring plywood. She ducked again and walked into the kitchen where she saw kimiko washing dishes.

"Kimiko? What's going on?" she questioned.

When kimiko turned around she had a scowl on her face."Tenten I know that's not how you greet people in the morning." She chided.

"I'm sorry. Good morning kimiko how was your night?"

Kimiko smiled. "Wonderful, and you?"

"It was good until the sound of drills and hammers woke me up."

Kimiko laughed. "You were sleeping through most of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenten they've been here since seven a.m and right now it's almost noon."

"I slept that long?"

"Yes, but its reasonable since you just came to another continent. Would you like breakfast?"

"But it's almost noon."

"Okay, then would you like brunch?"

"No, I'll just have an apple. Kimiko I saw two men carrying a bath tub -"

"Atsuko called your grandmother last night and told her about your bedroom choice. Your grandmother told Atsuko to tell them to add a bathroom. Isn't that great!"

"Yes it is."

"And you better hurry and get dressed we have to go pick up your school uniform."

"Okay, but when does school start?"

"School here starts in three days."

"What!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"Wow!" Tenten exclaimed. "That's a high school?"

"Yes" atsuko replied stopping the car at the front gates.

The high school consisted of five separate three story buildings surrounding a court yard. The main office building is in the front to the left is the science building, followed by the social studies building, then language arts, and a math building to the right of the office. There is a trail between the science and social studies buildings that lead to the cafeteria. There's one between the social studies and language arts that leads to the auditorium. The last one is between the language arts and math buildings that lead to the gymnasium, track, and football field.

On the pamphlet in Tentens hand it showed the top view of the school. It looked pretty descent and she expected it to look like a normal high school with regular cement and windows, but instead the buildings look new and shiny with windows that glimmered blue in the sunlight.

"That looks more like a college than a high school. Are you sure were at the right place?" Tenten asked looking at Atsuko in the mirror.

"Yes I am certain. Would you like me to walk you to the office?"

"No I'm a big girl, I can do it."

"As you wish, I will be waiting for you here after school."

"Alright, thanks atsuko."

…-…

Neji's morning did not start off well. First Lee jumped on his bed while he was still in it and started yelling something about youth, academics, and pudding. He doesn't even know how pudding fits into the context but frankly, he did not care. The only thing he cared about at that moment was the fact that it was five in the morning and Lee was jumping on him! He wanted to know who let Lee in the house!

"_It was probably Hiashi. I swear he loves to torture me." _He thought.

After literally kicking Lee out of his room he decided to take a shower because he was already awake and there was no point in going back to sleep. He toke off his clothes and proceeded to the shower. After a while of standing under the spray of warm water he reached for his soap, but to his surprise and displeasure there wasn't any there. He let out a sigh and stepped out the shower to check the mirror for soap, but unfortunately there wasn't any soap there either.

"_I have two options. Ask Hiashi, Hinata or Hanabi for soap or ask a maid to go buy some. The maid would take too long and I really don't want to ask Hiashi. The smell of Hinata's soap hurts my nose."_ Neji thought. After awhile of thinking he finally made up his mind. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips and walked out his room.

After knocking for quite awhile on Hanabi's door she finally opened it.

"Can I help you?" she asked snippy and annoyed.

"Can I borrow your soap?"

Hanabi crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why do you need soap at five in the morning? You know your school doesn't start till seven, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Someone let Lee in the house and he decided that jumping on my bed while I was still in it and shouting things about youth, academics, and pudding was a good idea. Since I was already awake I decided to take a shower but there wasn't any soap."

"Why don't you ask Hinata or better yet father?"

"The smell of Hinata's soap hurt my nose and Hiashi is not an option."

"Then ask a maid-"

"My patience is wearing thin, get me the soap."

Hanabi grumbled and shut her door. She came back awhile later with a green bar of soap. "It's supposed to smell like a spring, so don't worry about your precious nose."

After taking a long shower and brushing his teeth he started to fix his hair. He combed it out and tied it at the end after making the decision that it will dry on its own. He went to his closet for the uniform he laid out yesterday. The uniform wasn't dramatic or eye catching and he liked that a lot. It is a simple bottom down white shirt with the school crest on the upper left side, black pants and shoes. After a while of thinking he decided to wear a beige sweater.

He checked himself one last time in the mirror and left his room. Walking down the hallway Hinata's door suddenly opens and hits him in the face. He held his nose as blood started to come out.

"Good morning Neji" Naruto exclaimed with that trademark grin of his. "You ready for school?"

He glared at Naruto and walked back to his room. _"Who keeps on letting these idiots in the house!"_ he thought angrily.

After situating the nose bleed he checked his clock. _"Six ten"_ he thought. _"I'm leaving early."_

…-…

He spent the rest of his time sitting under a tree at the front court yard watching the crowds form. There were loud squealing girls running up to their friends that they just 'couldn't wait to see', and guys that were standing against the wall acting casual. They were all annoying but what he couldn't stand were the timid freshman girls that would openly gawk at him. It got on his nerves how they didn't have the decency to not stare.

Then Sakura came and said good morning then asked is Ino here. After he said no her face turned into a scowl and she glared at the arriving Sasuke. Then she started yelling about coming earlier than ino.

"_I feel sorry for the Uchiha. He has to listen to that screaming banshee." _Neji mused.

After a while Hinata and Naruto came holding hands followed by Ino and Sai then Temari and Shikamaru. They all started talking and he blocked them out.

It went on like that for a while until the wind picked up slightly. There was a scent in the air that was compelling to him. It was soft vanilla mixed with the giddy and distinct smell of magnolia. It was so intoxicating that his eyes rolled back.

He looked around the court yard for the source of that smell. There weren't any magnolia trees or vanilla flowers in the school so it had to be a person. His eyes ran back and forth between the crowds of people.

"_Where is that smell coming from?"_ he thought frantically.

"Neji?" someone said tapping his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped staring at the startled face of Hinata.

"t-the bell rang" she said quietly looking frightened.

Neji grumbled and got off the ground. He dusted himself off and started for the double doors of the school.

"_What was that smell?"_ he thought angrily.

…-…


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

This has got to be the one of the worst days of Neji's life! He got jumped on by lee as a wakeup call, ran out of soap and got his nose slammed by a door. "_Now I'm obsessing over a stupid smell!"_ He thought angrily. He's got small whiffs of the smell throughout the day but could never find the source. When he walked past the girl's bathroom on his way to the second block of the day he smelt a hint of it. When he tried to get another whiff of it he almost threw up from the strong scent of perfume, bleach and -unfortunately- menstrual blood.

He got a faint smell in his third period and followed it to the table at the back of the room. He inhaled several times getting lost in the amazing euphoria the scent sent him to. He didn't even notice when Shikamaru and Sasuke walked in and occupied the seats to his left and right.

"Hey, Neji?" Shikamaru said pulling him out of his daze. "Why are you back here? You don't usually sit at the back of the class."

He didn't know what to say so he just decided to stay quite. Shikamaru unfortunately wouldn't take his silence as an answer. He continued to stare at him expectantly and unconsciously got a whiff of the vanilla and magnolia smell and stated, "It's the smell."

Neji did not object nor agree to his statement but it doesn't seem like Shikamaru wanted a confirmation. The rest of that class was spent listening to the teacher talk and him daydreaming about a of meadow vanilla flower surrounded by magnolia trees.

The next time he smelt it was in the cafeteria but to his annoyance he couldn't get a distinct trail because of all the smells floating around. There was too much food and people in the room. The bright side is the cafeteria was serving vanilla shakes. He didn't usually indulge himself in such treats because he thought they were too sweet but in light of the situation he decided to get the shake. When he sat down at the table his friend preoccupied he found himself getting strange looks.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked looking around at each face.

"Neji… are you okay?" Sakura asked looking quite worried.

"Wonderful, why do you ask?"

"Because you're drinking a shake!" Ino exclaimed. "You never drink or eat anything that has a lot of sugar."

He chose not to comment but sip the shake instead. I wasn't as good as he expected due to the hint of artificial taste form the no fat sugar and over processed vanilla but edible none the less.

The people around him gasp and he looked up to find wide mouths' and bulging eyes from the girls and Naruto. Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke just stared.

"I'm leaving." He stated grabbing the shake and walking out the crowded room. Frankly he did not feel like getting stared at for drinking a shake.

Walking to the court yard with the shake in hand he got a good strong trail of the scent and started to follow it robotically. He didn't have a sense of where he was going or what was happening around him. The only thing he has knowledge of is the fact the smell is getting stronger with each step. He was finally going to see where the smell was coming from! He found himself smiling and feeling surprisingly giddy.

The shrill shriek of the bell woke him from his gaze and his smile dropped. The halls started to fill with students and the sense of dread filled him. Teenagers started walking passed him leaving there smell in their wake. The intoxicating smell started to dim and he was back at square one.

"_Damn," _he thought grinding his teeth. After a group of girls walked by the smell was replace with the stench of cheap perfume.

He was beyond frustrated. _"I just want to know where the smell is coming from! Is too much to ask?"_

…-…

Shikamaru whipped his head around taking a deep breath. He looked around and found the vanilla smell that was on the chair Neji was sitting at coming from a girl.

He smirked. _"Interesting,"_ he thought.

The girl looked confused and staring at a paper. _"She's lost."_

He walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Need help?" he asked casually.

"Yes," she said looking happy to see him. "It says this room on my schedule but there's no one in the there." She pointed at the closed door. You could see the darkened room through the rectangular window._ "Because of Naruto's back to school prank no one could enter the class room."_

"That classroom isn't to be opened until further notice. The new room is the last one at the end of the hall to your right." Then a thought ran through his head, _"that's Neji's class."_ Guess the girls insistent nagging to compare schedules came in handy.

"Thank you so much," the girl said smiling widely then walked away.

Shikamaru turned around to head towards his class but his route was blocked by Tamari. "Who was that?" she said.

Shikamaru smirked. "You'll find out soon."

He found himself smiling wider

…-…

"_This is it,"_ Tenten thought staring at the class room door. She followed the guy's directions and found herself staring at the closed door staring at the teacher talking through the window. The bell shrieked and she didn't want to be too late for class, so she took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

The teacher stopped his talking and stared at her which made the students stop paying attention to him to stare at her. "Hello," the teacher said. "Are you in this class?"

"y-yes" she stuttered not daring to look at the many eyes that were staring at her.

The teacher smiled, "welcome, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of searching for this class room. The other on was subjected to a prank." His face turned to a deep scowl at the end of the sentence.

"It's alright," she smiled.

"Please take a seat anywhere."

She finally turned to look at the class. The students were staring at her which made her extremely uneasy. There were three empty seats, one next to a girl with heavy makeup and small clothes who looked mad. The next one was by a boy with jelled hair and a smug smirk on his face. He wink at her and she looked away slightly disturbed. The last seat was by a boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes. His face is impassive and he was staring at her. She looked away and started walking down the isle of desks. The other kids stared at her and she blushed at the unwanted attention.

When she finally reached her seat and sat down the girls glared at her and started to whisper. _"What_ _did I do?"_ she thought looking around at the not too friendly faces. _"Is it because of him?"_

She looked at the boy to her right and found herself staring into his pupil less eyes. He took a deep breath and his eyes flashed blue before turning lavender again. _"What the… did his eyes just…?"_

She blinked and looked at the boys eyes again. They were still pale lavender. _"You're losing it Tenten"_ she thought then looked away from the boy. _"I need to pay attention to the teacher."_

…-…

"_Pay attention…pay attention… why is he still looking at me?" _Tenten thought frantically. She looked at the boy then turned away._ "What am I supposed to do? Does he want to be friends or something?" _she looked at him again then turned back. _"What do I got to lose?"_

She turned towards him and smiled holding out her hands. "I'm Tenten, nice to meet you" she said happily.

He stared at her not moving an inch with his face impassive. _"You could lose your pride"_ a small voice in her head said. "Too late for that" she thought sourly.

He looked down at her hands then back at her face. She was about to retract her hands when he reached out and took her firmly. There was a pleasurable spark that passed through her hands and up her arm.

"I'm Neji," the boy said in a smooth deep voice that toke me to cloud nine and back. "your mine, do not try to fight your destiny."

"_What?!"_

…-…

**A/N**

**I am very sorry for the very late update. I updated my computer to windows ultimate but did not backup my story, so lost the original chapter six and the previous chapters. I was very discourage and did not write at all. My friend wanted me to edit her story so I did that instead. It is a very, very long story but interesting. **

**This is the first time I have written an author's note; I never did it before because there was nothing for me to say. The story says it all and then some. I'm working on chapter seven now so hopefully I'll have it up by the end of next week…hopefully. **


End file.
